Life with The Olivers
by mint-choc-chip amethyst
Summary: Ever imagined what it would be like if Beck and Jade got married and had kids... life certainly is extremely hectic and has a lot of ups and downs! Rated T for swearing, mild violence and some sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new readers and welcome back to my old! Here is the beginning of a new story! I know I said that I was going to write one about how Bade met and what made Jade act the way she does but I got writers block and didn't know how to start it and this idea came into my head so I thought I might as well start this story. I will be starting the other one soon though, so rest assured. I know a lot of people have used this idea but I thought it would be fun and hopefully mine will be different! There isn't really a plot line it's just a lot of fluff and fun ;) I hope you enjoy and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! **

**P.S. To my old readers, I will be writing another chapter for my other story, When Things Go Wrong so keep an eye out for that! And new readers please check out my story!**

**P.P.S Since these chapters are longer than the ones in my other story I will be updating less frequently, probably about once a week or so! **

**P.P.P.S I have a new twitter UK_ArianaGrande so please check it out and follow!**

**Now on to the story!**

**Peace out and enjoy! XX**

* * *

Chapter 1

'HONK! HONKKKK!'

Beck Oliver hit the steering wheel of his Mercedes R- class with his fist, over and over again. He had been sitting there for the last ten minutes, waiting for the others to come. After a couple more blasts of the horn he gave up and got out, slamming the door behind him. The car was parked at the bottom of the circular driveway that lead to their expensive L.A. mansion, which had been their home for the past 14 years, ever since Jade had directed the fourth Charlie's Angels movie starring Cameron Diaz. He trudged up the driveway, straightening his tie, and walked through the front door into the large entrance hall. His ears were immediately filled with the sounds of multiple people screaming. He walked up the slowly- spiralling main staircase to the first floor, and started to systematically check the bedrooms for the source of the noise.

The first door he opened led into the room of his 18 year old son, Sebastian. Seb was lying on his bed, reading Hamlet, trying to memorize lines for his audition on Monday. As Beck watched, Seb ran his fingers through his light brown hair, reminding Beck of himself when he was younger.

'Seb, c'mon get up, we're leaving now.'

The teen rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He pulled on his black suit jacket and gave his dad a cheeky grin.

'Is it time already? I'm coming!'

Beck knocked on the next door, before opening it cautiously. This room was the complete opposite of the first. Seb's room was white with a few black-and-white pictures of old movie stars. The main feature of the boy's room were the huge floor-to-ceiling bookcases crammed full of hard and soft covered books. The first thing you would notice when entering Ash's room was the mess. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and make-up of every shape and size filled every surface. Her walls were lime green and purple and her ensuite bathroom had a jacuzzi and mini bar in it. The sound of a hair dryer could be heard from the bathroom, and Beck had to shout several times before he was heard.

'What? I'm busy getting ready! Go away!' Beck's 15 year old daughter shouted from the bathroom before stomping into the bedroom. She looked similar to Jade but had very prominent cheekbones. She was wearing a strapless backless dress with black lace gloves and fishnet tights. Her waist length hair had bright pink highlights in it and was loose down her back.

'Ash- maybe you should change into something more suitable for a funeral? At least could you please cover your shoulders and wear more suitable tights.'

Ash started hard at her father for a moment, calculating whether or not she was lightly to win this battle, then gave in.

'Fine! Now go away, I'll be out in five!'

Beck shut the door with a sigh of relief and turned to the next one. He was coming closer to the female shrieks, but had one more stop to go before then. He pushed open Blake's- Ash's twin brother-door. Inside he saw a sight similar to the one he had just seen in his other son's room. Blake was lying on his bed reading; the only difference was that Blake was looking at porn not reading a Shakespearean play.

'That better not be what I think it is Blake! Urgh- just put it away before your mother comes in and sees it!'

Blake shoved the magazine under his bed to join the rest of his collection. His room, like Ash's, was a mess. Although his mess, unlike hers, was made up of skateboards, sports kit, hoodies and- hidden around the room- porn, cigarettes, lighters and weed. He then lay back down on his bed. Beck stared at his son, seeing an exact replica of how he had looked twenty odd years ago, the only differences being that Blake had cut his hair so it was short and spiky and he had a pierced ear.

'Now, if you wouldn't mind gracing us with your presence at the funeral...' Blake gave no response. 'Blake! Get off your arse, make yourself presentable and get down to the car!'

Beck slammed the door behind him as he left the room. He had tried to keep his cool but his kids were driving him up the wall. He stepped towards the last door in the hallway, from where the shouting was coming from, took a deep break and went in.

'I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS! I AM GOING DRESSED LIKE THIS!' Beck's youngest, Zoey, shouted at her mom. The eight year old was wearing ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. The rest of her room matched her personality perfectly; it was filled with black, skulls and scissors.

'YOU ARE NOT GOING IN JEANS TO A FUNERAL! TAKE OFF THOSE STUPID CLOTHES AND PUT ON THE BLOODY DRESS!' Normally Zoey and Jade got on like a house on fire; they both liked the exact same things, but her Mom was not in the mood today.

'NOOOOOOO! I WILL NEVER WEAR THAT DRESS!'

'YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! PUT THE DRESS ON!'

'YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!'

'IF YOU DON'T PUT THE DRESS ON NOW YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!'

'Guys, can we all just ca- Zoey, Jade, stop shou- CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP! WE ARE GOING TO TOM'S FUNERAL. YOU KNOW, CAT'S HUSBAND! AS IN CAT, OUR CLOSEST FRIEND AND THE GODMOTHER OF ALL OUR CHILDREN, INCLUDING YOU ZOEY! THEY FINALLY FOUND HIS BODY IN AFGHANISTAN AFTER TWO YEARS OF HIM BEING MISSING! WE ARE SUPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER CAT TODAY AND INSTEAD WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE FUNERAL! PUT ON THAT DRESS NOW ZOEY AND I WANT TO SEE BOTH OF YOU IN THE CAR IN 60 SECONDS!' Beck turned around and stormed out of the room. He never usually got angry, but that was the final straw and he had had it.

* * *

Ten minutes later and they were finally on the road. Zoey had been persuaded to put on the dress, although she was not happy with it at all and was sulking in the back of the car. Blake was sitting next to her with his beats headphones on, looking semi-presentable with a slightly crumpled white shirt. In front of them Ash was still putting on a thick coating of black eyeliner that was part of her 'signature' look, as she apparently had not had enough time earlier. Beck had given her a look when she had gotten into the car, as by 'covering her shoulders' she had put on a leather jacket and her 'suitable tights' were the thinnest ones possible. Seb, sitting next to her, was the only one whose appearance his parents were happy with.

They pulled up outside the church just in time, although they might have picked up a couple of speeding tickets on the way. It was a beautiful winter morning, there were purple and yellow crocuses flowering all over the grave yard, giving people hope that spring was on its way. A stream of people flooded into the church, as both Cat and her husband were very popular among the residents of L.A. The Oliver family hurried into the church, and found Cat straight away. She was standing next to the coffin at the front of the church, greeting people with a blank expression on her face. Jade motioned for the others to leave, then went over and gave Cat a hug.

'How are you holding up?' Jade murmured into Cat's ear, glaring at a couple who tried to come over.

'I suppose I'm okay. I mean, he was missing for over two years before they found his body, and I had got used to the idea of him being gone- but, seeing his body in the morgue last week... I don't know, it was just so...' Another person started to come over in their direction. 'I'd better go Jade. I'll talk to you soon okay, will you come over for coffee tomorrow after you've dropped the kids off at school?'

Jade nodded and took a seat in the second row with the others as Cat continued to accept the condolences of person after person after person. A couple of minutes later the priest came in, everyone settled down into the pews, and he started to speak.

The service was short, but sweet, and a man from Tom's regiment stood up afterwards and said a couple of words. The coffin was carried out to a secluded corner of the graveyard, where only one other gravestone stood, inscribed with the words 'Aria Grace Bailey. A flower not yet blossomed.' As the coffin was being lowered into the ground, Zoey tugged on the corner of Ash's jacket until she turned around.

'What!?' Ash hissed.

'Look, that gravestone has the same surname as Cat and Tom! Is she related to them?'

'You idiot! That's the gravestone of their child. Aria was dead when Cat gave birth to her, and following the stillbirth Cat was told she couldn't bear children. If Aria had lived she would have been ten this year.' Ash turned to face the front again, unshed tears in her eyes. She had always been the closest out of all the Oliver children to Cat, and, although she had only been five at the time, could remember the event clearly. It was before Zoey was born, and Ash had been at that age when she really wanted a younger sibling, so when she knew Cat was pregnant she was ecstatic. When Cat had gone into labour and was rushed to hospital Ash came too; she had been at Cat's house and there wasn't enough time to take her home. She had sat in the corridor outside the hospital room for five hours, long enough to make a homemade card for the newborn. Tom finally came out, the look of pain clear on his face and told her that the baby was dead. She had cried every night for the next month, and the pain was still with her.

Ash was pulled out of her reverie as the rest of the crowd began to disperse off to the reception, and she realized it was over, and the Tom was buried. She stayed there for a moment longer, looking at the two graves, one freshly dug, the other covered in grass and snowdrops. She then turned and followed the others down to a reception that she was sure was going to be boring as hell.

* * *

Soft murmurs filled the Oliver house as people wandered around with canapés and small slices of cake in their hands as they talked about Tom, and how Cat was going to survive without her husband. Beck and Jade had volunteered to hold the reception at their house and look after all the details involving it; their house was larger than Cat's and they wanted to help out and make the day as easy as it could be. Seb, Blake, Ash and Zoey were sitting in the corner of the front living room, all of them extremely bored. They had tried to sneak upstairs as soon as they had gotten back but Jade had stopped them and told them to stay downstairs and behave themselves. Although, she herself had seemed to disappear soon afterwards... Just then an elderly lady tottered over to the Oliver children, to their dismay.

'Ah, you must be Beck's children. I'm Ms. Roberts, I live down the road.' None of the children replied. Undaunted however, she carried on. 'My, you all seem to be growing up fast. Where do you all go to school now?'

Seb sighed internally, realising that he should probably reply as none of the others were. 'We all go to Hollywood Arts. I'm in my last year, Ash and Blake have a couple more to go and Zoey got in a couple of years early because she is an extremely talented little genius!' Seb ruffled Zoey's hair, and received a shove in return. Seeing that still no one else was going to speak, he continued. 'My speciality is acting, Blake is amazing at singing and mixing tracks and all that technology stuff, Ash is a pro at singing and every single type of dance you can mention, and Zoey is a really good actress but her main talent is her art work.'

After a moment filled with awkward silence Ms. Roberts finally realized that the glares that the three younger children were giving her meant that she wasn't welcome, and with a vague goodbye she wondered off to spread gossip about the strange Oliver children.

A couple of hours later the last guest left and Jade and Beck were left to hover up the crumbs, get rid of the leftovers and try to remove stains from their white carpet.

'So guys, if we all work together we should get everything tidied up in the next hour, then we can all sit down to a nice Sunday dinner!' Beck said enthusiastically.

The kids all looked guiltily at each other.

'Um... Mom and Dad, remember how I told you I was going to see my friend tonight... yeah, I gotta go now.' Ash ran up the stairs before her parents could call her back.

'Yeah, and I have to finish my collage for art class tomorrow otherwise I'll get a detention.' Zoey followed her sister's tactics and left quickly.

'I really ought to get an early night, I have a big audition tomorrow. Some other night maybe?' Seb kissed his mom on the cheek before retreating to his bedroom. His parents looked at Blake, the last one left, hopefully. In return he raised his eyebrow at them and left in silence.

'I guess that leaves just you and me Jade...'

'Tell me that you love me.'

'I love you more than you can imagine Jade!'

'Good, then you won't mind tidying up by yourself while I take a long bath. Bye!'

And with that Beck was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 6:59 am in the Oliver household, and the calm before the storm. As soon as those little green numbers changed on the digital clock next to Beck and Jade's bed, chaos ensued.

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-'

'Turn that frigging alarm off now Beckett or I swear to God I will do something I'll regret!'

Beck hit the off button and got up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and headed towards their ensuite to take the first shower.

'Calm down Jadelyn, It's off now! And remember, you're taking Zoey to school early today, and ask Ash and Blake if they want a ride otherwise they'll have to catch a ride with one of their friends or in Seb's car; I've got a nine'o'clock call time so I'll leave in the Mercedes at eight.'

He paused, waiting for a response or even an acknowledgement from Jade, but got none.

'Jade! Did you hear what I just said!?'

'Ugh' Jade moaned, she couldn't function without her coffee in the mornings.

'Good, now would you mind waking the kids up while I shower then the bathrooms all yours!'

Beck closed the door and started the shower up while Jade groggily sat up and pulled a peach coloured negligée over the black lingerie she had worn to bed the previous night. She pushed her feet into a pair of oversized white ugg boots and shuffled down the hallway to wake up her children.

Zoey and Seb were already awake; Zoey was an early riser and was writing something in her journal when Jade looked into her room, and Seb was up early practicing his lines- he really wanted this part. Ash and Blake were not as easy. Jade, however, knew how to deal with them; the threat of a cold flannel got Ash up asap and for Blake all she had to do was put her scissors next to his Dr. Dre beats. Leaving them all to get ready Jade went back into her bedroom for a shower.

By this time Beck was showered and dressed in a pair of brown slacks and a white button-up shirt with the top couple of buttons undone showing off his toned chest. He was down in the Oliver's modern kitchen, getting breakfast ready. Since he had got married to Jade and her frequent mood swings he had somewhat become a domestic god in the kitchen and this morning he was making waffles. There was already a huge platter of fruit on the island in the middle of the modern room, including kiwi, strawberries, blueberries, pear, grapes and pomegranate. Also on the table was a huge jug of fresh orange juice, a rack of wholemeal toast, lots of different types of jams and syrups and on the stove was a pot of porridge.

One by one the Oliver family dribbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and quiet for once. Jade was the last one in. She grabbed a piece of toast and the keys to the Porsche before leaving with Zoey to school. Seb had reluctantly allowed Blake to ride to school in his new Ferrari- 'as long as you don't make me late!'- and Ash was catching a ride with a friend.

'So Ash,' Seb said, grabbing another waffle, 'who did you say was taking to school this morning.'

Ash looked up from her phone guiltily. 'Um... yeah... her name is... Jo-emima- Jemina. Yeah, she's new this year. Y'know, brown hair, average height, brown eyes...'

'Great description.' Seb said jokingly.

Ash's phone vibrated and she checked it quickly, blushing when she read the text. 'This is her now, got to go, see you later guys!' She grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and hurried out, shouting over her shoulder, 'I'm going to be late home tonight Dad!'

'Why?- andddd she's gone.' Beck sighed then looked at his watch.

'It's 8:03, I've got to get going boys- are you coming or will you lock the door after yourselves? Oh, and you can leave the dishes, Jade won't mind clearing them up when she comes back from coffee with Cat.'

The boys sniggered, they couldn't picture their mom being fine with tidying up the breakfast table. 'Nah, it's cool Dad, we'll leave now with you.'

After a last minute dash up the stairs from Blake who had inevitably left something in his room they all left; Seb and Blake in the Ferrari followed by Beck in his Mercedes, and the house was finally quiet again.

Jade unlocked Cat's front door using the spare key Cat had given her a few years earlier, and strode into the kitchen. She unwound her scarf from round her neck and placed it with her coat and her bag onto one of the wooden chairs. Cat's kitchen, and her whole house, was much smaller than the Oliver's, as Cat was the only occupant. Since the owner of the house was Cat, all the furniture was mismatched and higgledy-piggledy, but everything had an air of cosiness about it.

However, Cat herself was nowhere to be seen. After looking around at the mess, with dirty dishes piled in the sink and a smell that showed the rubbish hadn't been taken out in a while, Jade started up the stairs.

'Cat! Caaaaaaat! Where are you?'

Jade took a left at the top of the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. Cat was lying curled up on the far side of the bed, clutching a plaid shirt in her arms. Jade slowly walked around the bed and sat next to Cat.

'Cat baby, what's happened to you?' Cat was one of the few people Jade showed her maternal side to.

She saw Cat was in no fit state to talk, so Jade kicked off her shoes and got into bed with Cat, hugging her close to her chest and stroking her red-velvet hair slowly.

About five minutes later Cat sat up and wiped her eyes. Jade got up too and slowly prised the shirt from Cat.

'Was this Tom's?'

Cat nodded in reply and looked down at her lap. However, she looked up questioningly when Jade jumped up.

'Right, you've had enough wallowing for today. Get up and go straight into the shower, and then come downstairs for some coffee and pancakes. Meanwhile, I'm going to wash this shirt. Both you and it stink!'

Cat raised an eyebrow at Jade before letting out a quiet giggle.

'Thanks Jadey, you always know how to make me feel better.'

Jade went back downstairs, after stripping and remaking Cat's bed, with the sheets and shirt in her arms. Once she was back in the kitchen she took the rubbish out, put the dishwasher and washing machine on, and was halfway through flipping a pancake when Cat came down, rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

'Mmm, that smells good!'

'Nutella and marshmallows on them? Wait- I don't even know why I bother asking, you've been having the same thing on your pancakes ever since I met you! I really don't know how you manage to keep the figure you have yet eat the way you do.'

Jade brought the stack of pancakes over to the table, along with the pot of coffee that she'd been dreaming about ever since she had got up, three hours ago. She pulled up a chair next to Cat and watched Cat devour the lot within five minutes. When Cat had finished and was sipping her coffee, Jade struck.

'Cat, I think you should move in with me, Beck and the kids,' seeing Cat was about to interrupt she hastily carried on.' I know what you're thinking but just hear me out. When I came in here this morning the place looked, quite frankly, like a pigsty. And I know that you must be so lonely here. It's not permanent, just from a month or two.' She then delivered the final sentence that she knew would win Cat over. 'And really, it will help me out a lot having an extra pair of hands around, the kids are so hard to manage, especially with me and Beck working full time.'

Cat sighed. 'Fine Jade. But the minute you start trying to make me wear black I'm leaving!'

Jade barked a short laugh. 'You'd better pack your bags while I tidy up down here then.'

Ash strolled up the driveway and into the house in a happy daze, stopping to get some strawberries from a bowl in the kitchen, before carrying on into her bedroom. She threw her bag on the floor, took off her heels then sat down on her swivel chair and started to log into the Slap. As she typed in her password she heard the murmur of voices from her bathroom. She got up and walked quietly to the door. As she got closer she heard laughter, and the distinct sound of her brother's voice. Ash flung the door open, to reveal her brother and two girls- that she had never seen before- in her Jacuzzi drinking champagne that she was pretty sure came from her minibar.

'Blake! Get out of there right now otherwise I will beat the shit out of you!' Ash screamed. The two strange girls looked a bit worried. Blake sighed before slowly getting out, and it was only then that she realised he was butt naked.

'Ewww! Cover yourself otherwise my lunch is gonna come back up! And why the hell are you in my bathroom naked?!'

Blake wrapped a towel around himself and then jerked his head towards the door. They both went outside, and it was only then that Blake spoke, in a hushed tone.

'So Sis, I suggest that you leave now and pretend that you never came in in the first place.'

'Or what?' Ash challenged him, hand on hip.

'Or I'll tell Mom and Dad who their little girl was driving home and having an intense make out session with.'

Ash's eyes opened wide, she thought she had been so secretive about the whole thing. How could he have found out?

Blake replied as if he had read her mind. 'You forget that from the attic window you can see round the corner of the street.' He winked at her.

Ash grabbed her laptop and phone from the desk and hurried out of the room, but not before giving him a filthy look and telling him to clean up after himself; an instruction she was 99% sure he wouldn't follow. At the same time, in the back of her mind, she was wondering why on earth he had been in the attic.

Ash hurried downstairs and into her Mom's study, checking no one was in there before locking the door behind her. She opened her purple Macbook up and video called her best friend.

'Em, I need your help. The worst thing has happened!'

The blond-haired teen leaned in. 'What?'

'Blake has found out about Josh!'

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who is Josh and what will Blake do with this info? Sorry that this is kinda late- there has been so much going on! I've wanted to write this chapter for ages but simply haven't had time to! THE FINAL CHAPTER of When Things Go Wrong will be coming out verrrrrrry soon, so keep an eye out for that! There will also be a new story starting before Christmas ;)**

**Remember PLEASE review- it means so much to me when you do and I read each and every one of them multiple times!**

**And follow me on twitter UK_ArianaGrande**


End file.
